


First Impressions Always Matter

by orphan_account



Series: Oneshots [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Tenshitalia AU, tinie bbie japan and ASSFRED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They say first impressions always matter.Kiku is a new angel and Alfred is his very first human. It doesn't really go how Kiku expected.-this is for u lukass i hate myself





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lukas you tRASH HOE](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lukas+you+tRASH+HOE).



There was a quiet rustling of bedsheets as Alfred awoke from his long sleep. He turned over, practically throwing his quilt off of the bed and onto the poor little angel sat silently next to his bed.

"O-oh, you're finally awake." the young angel said, causing Alfred to jump in shock. It was his 18th birthday, and as everyone knew they met their Guardian Angel at midnight on the night of their birthday,

Not in Alfred's case, of course.

Kiku was a new angel, and Alfred was his very first human. It was natural for him to be nervous.

On the other hand, Alfred was a boisterous, loud and slightly obnoxious 18 year old student, and Kiku was his Guardian Angel. He definitely wasn't a good first human at all. Always getting himself into some sort of trouble, Alfred was a handful.

"WOAH. Dude, not cool! You don't just sneak into houses like that!" Alfred yelled, grabbing his sheets and pulling them on top of him (despite being fully clothed). Kiku's eyes were wide, his knees pulled close to his chest.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Uh, hi. I'm Kiku. Are you Alfred?" Kiku whispered.  
"Wait a sec, how do you know my name? Are you my Guardian Angel or something?" Alfred replied, only just noticing his tiny wings and tail. They were incredibly small compared to some angels, mousey brown and grey, similar to a robin's wings.

"Um, yes. Hello.".  
"Woah, that's rad! So you like, protect me and shit?".  
"I think so. I'm new to this...".

Alfred jumped up and slammed his hands on Kiku's shoulders, looking him straight in the eyes. Kiku was still incredibly anxious.

"Bro. We're gonna have the BEST time. Your name is Kiku, right?".  
"Yes...".  
"Nice! Well, Kiku, what do we do first?".


End file.
